


Gift

by depigmenting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, System!Anders, System!Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depigmenting/pseuds/depigmenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Justice spend a quiet moment with Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> written for andermance week. i am not part of a system myself, so let me know if anything could be written better!

“What’s this?”

  
Anders lightly shook the small box, holding it to his ear. Justice quietly admonished him, while Hawke put a hand over theirs to put a stop the shaking.

    
“Why don’t you just…open it?”

  
Anders tore the paper off, letting it fall to the floor in a festive mess. He opened the sleek box, gasping at the contents .

  
“You can’t afford this!” His face looked stricken, hands shaking slightly as he tried to push the box back to Hawke. Justice echoed his thoughts.

  
“I can, actually. ” Hawke puffed out their chest slightly. 

  
“But I didn’t get you anything in return! I don’t…I don’t deserve this, Hawke.”

  
“You don’t need to get me anything. I just want to spend time with you. Plus,” Hawke said, cupping Ander’s face between their hands and rubbing noses with him, “seeing you blush is a gift itself." 

  
Hawke leaned closer, nuzzling Ander’s neck before blowing a sloppy raspberry. Anders made a sound of disgust and mock outrage, wiping the spit from his neck onto Hawke.

  
"I also got something for Justice.”

  
Anders was silent a moment, frowning slightly in concentration. Justice brushed off the invitation to front.

  
_Tell Hawke I’m busy right now._

  
“I’m not sure if he’s free at the moment." 

  
"Will he mind if you open his present instead?” Hawke asked, passing another brightly covered box to Anders. 

  
_The wrapping looks beautiful, try to save it._

  
“Oh, Justice really likes the wrapping you used.” Anders started picking the tape off at one end, careful to not rip it off like he did with his own present. 

  
“He’s not upset at having something frivoulous and shiny spent on him?” Hawke teased, leaning closer and winking at Anders.

  
_Hawke already spent it, no use being upset about it. l will be upset with Hawke if they keep trying to be a distraction._

_  
_ Anders laughed and playfully pushed Hawke away.

  
“Justice says to stop being a distraction.” Anders went back to working on Justice’s present. A comfortable silence fell between them all. Hawke got up to poke at the log in the fireplace, the whole estate decorated with some purposely tacky holiday lights.

  
_I think the lights look nice. I am particularly like the colorful  spinning fat man. The one with the beard._

  
_“Justice, you should take a break. Come out and see all the other lights. Also, finish opening your present, I’m worried I’m going to rip it.”_

  
A beat passed between them as Justice considered it.

  
_Very well._

  
Justice peeled the rest of the tape off of the wrapping paper, neatly folding it and putting it in Ander’s sweater pocket. The box was a phone - the same brand that Anders was given - but with a blue case instead of green that had come with the other.

  
“Hawke. I believe you have gotten a duplicate of the same gift.”

  
Hawke turned from the fireplace, eyebrows raised in surprise.

  
“Oh, Justice! I’m glad to see you. Yes, well,” Hawke twirled the poker nervously between their hands, “I figured since you are your own person…it isn’t really fair to talk to you just through Anders. ” Hawke dropped heavily onto the couch, sidling up to Justice,

  
“This is…very thoughtful of you,” Justice said softly, “I have not received many gifts. I shall certainly treasure this one.”

  
Hawke laughed, wrapping an arm around Justice’s waist.

  
“Just make sure you use it, ok?” Hawke pressed a kiss to Justice’s forehead before moving to nuzzle his neck. 

  
“You know,” Hawke said, tipping Justice’s face to theirs with a finger, “I like your blushing face too.”


End file.
